


IF THE PETTING ZOO KEEPS ME FROM STEALING ALL THE ANIMALS I WILL FACE GOD AND WALK BACKWARDS INTO HELL

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, barely - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fun, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Niamh and Kim take Eska to the petting zoo.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	IF THE PETTING ZOO KEEPS ME FROM STEALING ALL THE ANIMALS I WILL FACE GOD AND WALK BACKWARDS INTO HELL

“What have I missed while running away from the dogs?”

Niamh turned to her husband with a face between concern and unbridled hilarity; her right hand was clutching Eska, or at least what little pieces of him emerged from a clutter of small delighted critters.

“Help me,” she said, her voice oscillating with giggles, “Help me out, he wants to take them all home!”

Kim looked at his son right in the pupils with wide eyes.

“Absolutely not.”

“Why?”

“We already have an opossum, a bandicoot and the stupidest hooded crow, we do NOT need more.”

“But they’re mine.”

“They are very much not!”

Eska made a guttural whine, holding a great amount of chicks, rabbits and various small fauna closer to his chest: “They’re tiny…”

“Eska, thaische, light o’ me eyes,” Niamh tried again, “That’s illegal.”

“Why is that?”

“They’re the zoo’s. Yer stealin’ them.”

“But mine now.”

“They’re _not_ -”

When the lady at the entrance smiled at them again as they began to leave, the tallest member of that strange family had a grim look on their face.

“Did you have fun?” she asked the colossal figure nicely, ever so concerned with the satisfaction of visitors.

With a low hum, Eska nodded and responded: “I am stealing all of them tonight.”

Kim grabbed his skeletal arms with a loud: “DO NOT-” as Niamh doubled over with a wheeze. The poor lady remained, paralized.

“I want them.”

“I _know_ , but you will go to _jail_ and I will _cry!”_

The vaguely human approximation of an abominable prehistoric horror pondered on the possibility of making his father cry; wisely deciding against it, he leaned so that his face could be closer to the woman’s behind his mask and declared: _“If I am in the security cameras do not worry. I am petting.”_ before beginning to walk away unfazed, Kim still attached to his limbs and forbidding him from even trying to break into the petting zoo at night.

Niamh patted the lady’s shoulder apologetically: “I’m so sorry,” she cackled as she started to follow her husband and son, “It was lovely, thank you so much, I’m so sorry ye had to deal with us!”

The poor woman stood behind, a little shaken.

At least her girlfriend would have had something to laugh about that evening.


End file.
